Officially
by ProfessorCactustheThird
Summary: Little missing scene snippet to Nip and Suck It- My take on how Shules officially got back together


**Not my best writing, and I'm sure **_**any **_**other writer will handle this far, far better than I, but I felt like I just had to write a makeup scene we fans so desperately need. Do note that this is a 2 a.m., in the middle of exam season test so there are probably glaring mistakes that my brain can't process right now.**

"Shawn?"

The fake psychic jumped in shock and spun around to see Juliet walking up to him, her expression half confused and half frowning. He dropped the file he had been reading from her desk, his mind instinctively coming up with excuses. Shawn shook his head to dispel those thoughts. _Not today,_ he told himself. _Not anymore._

"Jules! I was er... just er..." he gestured to the files, as if expecting them to answer for him.

She nodded knowingly and looked around to ensure nobody was listening in. "Trying to come up with a vision?"

Shawn's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, opting instead to nod slightly himself and look down, scuffling him feet awkwardly.

They stood like that for a few more seconds- him looking down, ashamed and her staring past him, gathering her final thoughts.

"You free?" she blurted and his head snapped up to look at her. She was biting the corner of her bottom lip in the way she always did when she was unsure of something, but her gaze was kept firmly on him, pressuring him to answer.

"Well, considering that the other option was sneaking around here, I guess I am." There was no point dragging this out any longer, they both had know that for a while. She had obviously made her decision- she was shooting him that 'we need to talk' look.

The corner of her mouth upturned into the slightest smile and she turned around, heading out to the car park. He followed her, realizing he had never actually bought that car and making a promise to himself, to both of them, that if she ever officially took him back he would give up his motorcycle and get them their car. And their pugs. Definitely the pugs.

They drove in silence to the park where they had first started their unofficial make up after the whole mayor mess. Juliet confirmed to herself that she was making the right decision. Shawn saw her beautiful features harden up and knew she had made up her mind once and for all. Now the only thing he could do was to pray that she had made the right decision for them.

Sitting down on a bench around the fountain, Juliet turned to face Shawn, who was already looking at her with a mixture of sadness, longing and desperation. She picked her fingernails, an action she had subconsciously picked up from Shawn. "I read the case file," she admitted. "That store robbery case you said that Lassiter tried to arrest you for and you had to, uh, start this whole... thing."

"Yeah?" "You're right, even in the file Lassiter was still convinced that you had some part in it. Desperate times huh?" She winced as her pathetic attempt at lightening the mood fell flat.

"I know it's no excuse at all for letting it get this far and especially for not telling you, but at that moment-"

_At that moment, all I could think about was Jules._

"What?" Shawn couldn't hide the shock in his voice. With his eidetic memory, he knew exactly when he had said that- after catching Nadia, to Gus, _alone. _Apparently they hadn't been alone as he'd thought.

Juliet didn't realize that she had spoken aloud. "I... uh..."

"Where did you hear that, Jules?" There was only one answer, but Shawn wasn't willing to accept it just yet. His mind flashed to the events before... and after. Could that have been what changed everything for them?

Juliet looked down, ashamed to be caught having eavesdropped on the guys' private conversation- even if it was over a year later. "Shawn look, here's the thing. That night... with Nadia... Lassiter told me to stay in the van while they went to arrest her. Your, er, yours and Gus' microphones where still on and I... I heard everything Shawn." She lifted her head at the last part, looking into Shawn's disbelieving eyes.

"_Everything?_"

"Every last word."

"So... after... when you- we- uh..."

"It was then that I knew for sure you weren't just playing around, Shawn. I knew you wanted, needed, something serious and I uh," Juliet picked at the hem of her jacket. "I wanted that too."

"Jules, I-"

"And I wanted that with nobody else but you, Shawn. I still do."

"Jules, I thi- wait what?" Shawn was genuinely confused about the direction of the conversation now. They had gone from the situation at hand, to the past, to, apparently, the current situation again.

"I was thinking about everything and I realized that what we have, it's too precious to give up."

"Uh... are we talking about now or..." He didn't want to push his luck, but he really needed to know what it was about.

Juliet giggled softly, a sound Shawn had missed terribly over the past few weeks. "Now, I guess. Might as well sort this part out first, right? Then we can talk about the past later?" Shawn let his heart hope at that. She wouldn't officially, forever, breakup with him and then start talking about how they got together right? So they should be getting back together. Right?

Her tone went back to serious. "Shawn, there's no denying that you lied to me for seven years, no matter what the circumstance were in the beginning."

Shawn looked down, the universal sign of admittance and apology and kept quiet, prompting her to continue.

"I mean, I get what you did and why you felt you had to do it and why you had to continue it, but I don't get why you couldn't have told me before." It was, essentially, a rhetorical question. He had told her why in one of their countless 'talks' before- how he couldn't risk telling her as soon as she had come, for she was so by-the-book and followed whatever Lassiter told her.

How he couldn't tell her as the years went by for he feared the exact same reaction as he had gotten, and possibly forever losing any chance he could have had with her.

How he didn't want to tell her when they first got together since he didn't want to ruin what they had worked so hard for so long for, without any proper memories first.

How, as the time went by and their relationship became more and more serious, he just kept digging himself into a continuously deeper hole.

"But I guess this hurt can eventually go away. I'm not saying that I trust you fully just yet, but I'm saying that this, this is nothing compared what I would be without you. I honestly can't live without you, Shawn."

The grin that had been developing on Shawn's face throughout her speech exploded into a full-on smile. "So you're saying that..."

"Yeah." Juliet couldn't help smiling herself. "You've spoilt the rest of the world for me, Shawn. I can't be happy any other way."

"Well then," Shawn shifted closer to Juliet and leaned over towards her, and action she eagerly reciprocated. " I guess this means you're stuck with me forever, sweetie."

"I guess I am," her voiced lowered as she finally touched her lips to his.

Both felt the want, the passion, the love for each other explode within them as they poured all of their bottled up emotions into that kiss. Sure they had kissed, and even gone further, over the past two weeks, but that was more of physical hunger and lust. But this, now, it was pure, raw emotion- and love. One-in-a-million, the-kind-most-people-only-find-in-fairytales love.

They broke away reluctantly to breathe, panting but still nuzzling each other affectionately- until Shawn caught sight of the elderly couple sitting on the bench opposite them, glaring reproachfully.

"We're not doing this again."

Juliet sighed and rested her forehead on Shawn's chest. "No we're not."

"Psych office?"

"Hmmm... How about home?"

_Home._ Shawn rolled that word around in his mind, knowing that nothing had ever sounded more right. _Home._ _Finally_.

He lifted Juliet's chin, brushed his lips lightly against hers and looked in her eyes.

"Home."

**That's it! I know it's horrible, but please do review and be kind! **

**Let's pull together and hold on till December yo!**

**XOXO**


End file.
